


【哈德】【授翻】曾经有把发刷

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: Harry Potter中世纪AU; Potter国王正在寻找王后。在Hermione小姐的建议下，他要求所有符合条件的宅邸送一些带有所有合适伴侣气味的东西。他发现Malfoy勋爵这个难对付的儿子身上有一种最令人愉快的气味。原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177967（过去给太太点小红心支持一下呗，秋梨膏）





	【哈德】【授翻】曾经有把发刷

政治从来都不是他的强项，但他很快就会对政治更加熟悉，因为他别无选择，只能继承他父亲的王位。由于Harry王子的介入，战争才得以停止。虽然他还相对年轻，还没有过二十岁的生日，但他是一个杰出的战略家，是战场上不可忽视的力量。他和他的父亲一起努力与敌人作战，当国王James被打倒的时候，他也在那里。夺去父亲生命的那把剑在Harry王子的右眼上留下了一道令人印象深刻的伤口，就在这时，年轻的王子杀死了Voldemort，结束了那里的战斗。现在该由Harry来决定如何处置那些与Voldemort结盟的国家和盟友了。他把一些土地重新分配给他的贵族和宫女们，他也把一大块土地签给了他最好的朋友和最亲密的知己Ronald Weasely。除了土地之外，Harry还授予Ron公爵的头衔。Harry很乐意送这些礼物，因为他父亲的宫廷里有那么多年长的显贵，他们瞧不起Ron，就好像他是从无到有一样。现在，Harry认识的最高贵的人之一拥有了属于他的奢侈品。  
还有一些大宅邸，他允许原主继续拥有。有传言说，最古老、最有影响力的家族之一——Malfoy家族——在战争期间曾向敌军士兵提供庇护。Harry已经意识到，如果他们拒绝提供庇护，Voldemort几乎肯定会杀害整个家族。与此同时，整个国家一半以上的葡萄酒都是由Malfoy家族生产的，Harry觉得最好的办法是让他们保持头衔，并拥有他们所需要的土地，来种植他们令人印象深刻的葡萄园。  
当这个国家恢复了和平，他开始听到宫廷里的窃窃私语，说新国王需要为自己找个王后。毕竟，他考虑王国的未来是最重要的。朝廷里的许多年轻女子向他腼腆地、轻浮地微笑，希望他能注意她们。的确，他们中间有许多漂亮的Omega，也有不少同样可爱的Beta，但Harry一点也不喜欢他们的气味。  
有几个上流社会的人带着严肃的态度把他和某个Beta女性的关系搞到了一起，但哈利坦率地说，Hermione小姐只是他的好朋友。他们俩从小就认识，Harry真的很欣赏一个才华横溢的年轻女人给他出谋献策。Hermione经常在有空的时候去看望Harry，愿意倾听年轻的国王的心声，并提供她能提供的任何建议。自从战争结束后，她的来访变得越来越少，因为她经常忙于在真正的羊皮纸上详细记录重大的历史事件。她的作品陈列在城堡图书馆的书架上，Harry期待着她的每一本新书。幸运的是，她刚好有时间，决定去拜访她的朋友。  
“Harry!”那位小姐激动地叫了起来，跌跌撞撞地下了她那辆雅致的马车，冲到城堡外的台阶上迎接他。Harry张开双臂紧紧地拥抱着她，很高兴又见到了她。她朝他咧嘴一笑，然后转身把他拉回格兰芬多城堡温暖的大厅里。他微笑着跟着她。  
“我听到的都是些流言蜚语，可是你，先生，正在找新娘，”她坦率地说。Harry叹了口气，痛苦地看了她一眼。他让Hermione领着他去他那令人印象深刻的书房，她让他坐在一张舒适的扶手椅上，对面就是她说的那张。  
“你没听错，”他耸耸肩承认道。“我不能否认这个王国值得考虑一个稳定的未来。如果我能找到一个公平善良的人，也许一个富有同情心的女王会让人民满意。”Hermione坐在座位边上，挥手催促他继续说下去。Harry歪了歪脑袋，明显的困惑促使Hermione翻白眼，叹了口气。  
“但是你想要什么?”她问。“是的，是的，当然，你想进一步发展Potter系列，我相信一个强大的女王站在你身边，王国会受益，但你想要什么?”王后不仅仅是棋盘上最好的棋子，Harry。女王会是你的伴侣，如果你选对了人，你会发现你自己能够维系婚姻。你准备好了吗?暂时忘掉政治吧，你准备好去找个人来爱了吗?”  
当然，Hermione会把手头的问题一五一十地说出来，把Harry最关心的问题暴露出来。她太了解他了。  
自从Harry还是个孩子的时候，他就渴望得到他父亲在Harry出生时失去的那种爱。多年来，他只听到人们说这位他从不认识的母亲好，说她多么善良，多么美丽，多么体贴。Harry只对Ron和Hermione吐露过，他最大的愿望就是有一天能找到一个对他来说就像母亲对父亲一样重要的人。Hermione不会让Harry忘记自己的梦，让他不开心。  
“我想要……”他皱着眉头，沉思着。“我真的想,Mione。我确实想要一个人去爱，但恐怕在我的宫廷里找不到。我对每一位年轻的先生和女士的气味都很熟悉，没有一个人的气味是对的。你看我该怎么办?”Hermione面露喜色，朝国王笑了笑。  
“去拜访全国各地的贵族家庭，问问他们是否有合适的婚姻前景，”她回答说。“给他们写信，让每家都送些有他们主动提供的气味的东西。这样一来，你就可以把选择范围缩小到那些闻起来不错的。”Harry对他的朋友笑了笑。他总能指望她给他最好的建议。  
“我想你知道该去找谁吧?”她问。Harry想了一会儿。全国各地有许多贵族家庭可能为他提供一个伴侣，其中许多人在战争中忠于他的父亲。然而，有几所宅邸曾经支持过黑魔王，而且仍然被他的许多臣民所不信任。去拜访他们是否明智?他那暂时的恐惧很快就过去了，他会拜访每家每户。没有理由认为这些年轻的贵族和小姐们和他们的长辈一样腐败或善于操纵。  
——————  
年轻的Draco Malfoy勋爵很快就失去了耐心。他花了大半个小时在卧室里寻找他的银发刷。没有一个女仆能对它的消失做出任何解释。他叹了口气，失望地决定用他的象牙梳子。穿好衣服后，他离开房间去找他的父亲。那天早上早些时候，他被召来，当时他正在洗澡，他决定不梳妆打扮好就不去见领主。他并没有打算花这么长的时间，他最坏的感觉是，他会因为迟到而受到训斥。走下庄园门厅的大楼梯时，他找到了父亲，发现他在外面的母亲的花园里等着他。  
“对不起，爸爸，我找不到我那该死的梳子，我浪费了一个早上的时间来找那东西。”他的父亲背对着他，他的注意力集中在苍白的玫瑰上。Draco站在那里，等着父亲承认他的存在。  
“是的，我知道。”Draco对着他父亲的背影扬起眉毛。他怎么知道自己在做什么?难道有一个傻丫头没帮他找就去告诉他父亲了吗?这种想法是荒谬的，但他父亲庄园里的女仆们却不以理智著称。  
最后，Malfoy勋爵转过身来看着儿子的眼睛。他的表情既不惊讶，也没什么别的。Malfoy勋爵经常被指责是那种没有感情、没有感情的人，这对于大多数Alpha们所熟知的那种爱吵闹的态度来说是很不寻常的。Draco知道他父亲并不特别热情，他的热情只留给了Malfoy夫人她一个人。Draco的嘴角挂着一丝微笑。尽管外表冷酷，Draco很清楚，他的父亲非常爱他的母亲，这才是真正重要的。  
“你的梳子现在在格兰芬多城堡。”Draco眨了眨眼睛,困惑的。  
“国王要求我送点你的东西给他，让他考虑一下闻到你的气味会有多愉快。”Draco银色的眼睛里升起一股愤怒的火焰。他父亲轻蔑地挥了挥手。“他在找一个伴侣，孩子。这是一个挽回Malfoy名声的机会。”  
Draco呆呆地站着，震惊和愤怒使他的肌肉绷紧了。他父亲怎么会交出这么私人的东西?不仅是该死的发刷，还有他的气味，显然是出于不恰当的目的。Draco不知道这个Potter国王是什么样子，他只知道他是另一个Alpha。一个通过战斗和战争赢得地位的领袖，很可能是个野蛮人。  
他父亲把Malfoy的名字放在他的肩上，这是不公平的。他不是那个选择向错误的君主效忠的人。Draco攥紧拳头，强迫自己咬紧牙关，冷静下来。他不愿发脾气，他拒绝。  
庄园里急促的脚步声使Draco头晕目眩。他母亲脸上带着微笑，手里拿着一封信，很快地向他走来。她用一只手把裙子卷起来，盖在拖鞋上，这样她就可以快点穿过大厅，而不会被长褶边绊倒。她一到儿子跟前就对他灿烂地微笑。  
“你要被召唤到格兰芬多去了!”Malfoy夫人喊道。Draco吓了一跳，眼睛睁得大大的。他的母亲放慢了呼吸，把信拿了起来，这样她可以再读一遍里面的内容。  
“亲爱的，国王说他很喜欢你的气味，”她继续说。“他希望亲自见你。你已经被邀请下个星期住在格兰芬多城堡，在那里他将决定你的订婚事宜。这不是令人兴奋吗?”Malfoy勋爵对妻子微微一笑。Draco不得不再沮丧地跺脚。  
“看来年轻的勋爵需要打点行装，以便在格兰芬多多待一段时间。”Malfoy勋爵把注意力转向了他的儿子。Draco对他的父亲怒目而视。“我建议你这样做，年轻人。我还建议你在国王面前举止得体。”Draco知道他父亲的意思。表现得体，因为。他忍不住冷笑了一声，然后转身气呼呼地回到自己的房间。  
一连几天，Harry的注意力都集中在Malfoy发刷发出的气味上。Harry从包裹里拿出这把纯银刷子时，首先注意到的是它有多么精致，他想知道它的主人是不是也一样精致。有人告诉他，年轻的Malfoy勋爵是和他同年龄的人，这本身就很有希望。而当那股香气深深地渗透进发刷，接触到Harry的鼻子的那一刻，他脑子里的其他一切想法都被抛到了九霄云外，只剩下他拼命想把自己埋在香气里的念头。  
他派人去召见年轻勋爵的那封信，几天前才送到。Harry发现自己正焦急地等待着年轻的Malfoy的到来，人们经常发现他坐在窗前等着他。他派了一名卫兵去寻找一辆载着他的客人的马车，但令他吃惊的是，不是一辆豪华马车，而是三个披着斗篷的骑着马的人走近城堡的大门。Harry没想到会看到三个年轻人把Malfoy的徽章戴在他们的马毯子上，没有警卫或随从出现。Harry把一件斗篷披在肩上，冲进院子，亲自去迎接骑手们。  
Harry一度担心Malfoy家派人来告诉他，年轻的勋爵可能没空，但一看到前面的骑手，他就知道他来了。骑在一匹漂亮的白马上的是Harry见过的最高贵的金发男人。在马的恶臭和冬天早晨刺骨的寒风中，他闻到了这位Omega勋爵的味道。Harry走近Malfoy的马时，几乎没有注意到两边的另外两个骑手，他们的眼睛都盯着他。  
“Malfoy勋爵?”Harry问，对那个金发尤物伸出手。Draco的眼睛睁大了，一双明亮的绿色眼睛盯着他。他轻轻地把戴着手套的手放在对方的手掌上。Harry笑了，给了它一个吻。  
“Harry Potter。”他自我介绍道。Draco眨了眨眼睛,惊讶。他以为国王会派一个仆人来迎接他，而不是自己跑到寒冷的地方去。当国王走上前来，举起双臂时，他仍然感到惊讶。显然他希望Draco跳下马，投入他的怀抱。Draco笑了笑，国王还是个浪漫主义者。  
国王显然也很固执。Draco一直在等着他后退，或者退到一边，或者做任何他能做的事情，让他自己下马。不，他坚决要Draco投入他的怀抱。Draco叹了口气，转了转眼珠，才在马鞍上转过身来，把腿一抬一抬，滑进了Potter的怀抱。他们在院子里站了一会儿，Draco裹在Harry的斗篷里。这是Draco第一次有机会嗅出Harry的气味，他突然感到膝盖有点发软。国王身上散发着温暖、阳刚的味道，就像暴风雨中酝酿的空气。这是新鲜和令人陶醉的。Draco闭上了眼睛，倒在了国王的胸膛上。他把鼻子埋在国王的脖子上，危险地靠近那个人，用鼻子蹭他。Draco的一个护卫大声清了清嗓子。  
“Draco，”那个俊美、黝黑的男人吟诵着，一条眉毛高耸在前额上。“天很冷，我们应该在你死之前把你弄进去。”Draco的眼睛又睁开了，他飞快地从Harry怀里冲了出来，表情十分震惊。国王咬紧牙关，怒视着那个仍然骑在栗色母马上的人。  
“是的，Blaise，你说得对。”Draco喘着气说。他花了一点时间使自己镇静下来，好让脖子后面的热气散去。“我的马，‘光轮’，他需要照顾，我们的包——”Harry举起一只手打断了他的话。  
“我会让仆人来照看你的东西,”他说。“你想让自己清醒一下吗?经历了这么远的旅程，我想你会觉得有必要的。”Draco不得不承认，是的，他需要洗个澡，换件新衣服。从Malfoy的领地到城堡，路上花了几个小时多，Draco仍然能感觉到冬天刺骨的寒风刺痛他的脸颊。他点了点头，把斗篷裹得更紧了。  
Harry笑着把胳膊伸给Draco，年轻的勋爵挽了上去。他们等了一会儿，只见Blaise和另一个人从马上下来，把缰绳交给跑过来迎接他们的马童。Harry举起那只空着的手，做了个手势，叫来一大群仆人把拴在每匹马鞍上的行李解开。Draco看着侍从们把袋子抬进城堡的大门。  
Harry领着客人们穿过入口，进入宏伟的门厅。地板是红色大理石的。一条巨大的地毯引路通向城堡的深处，那是一条深而浓郁的紫红色地毯，上面镶着金色的刺绣。大厅的两边各有一排又粗又黑的木梁柱，周围用金箍圈着。里面闻起来和看起来都很温暖，就像国王和Draco感觉的那样，好像他可以整天站在这个房间里，心满意足。实际上，Harry还有别的计划，他领着Draco和他的人爬上宽阔的中央楼梯，上到了二楼。  
“你愿意检查一下你的住宿条件吗?”Harry问。Draco转向他的同伴，无声地询问着。Blaise精练地点头。Harry笑了笑，继续说下去。  
提供给Draco随行的人的房间富丽堂皇。两个人都得到了一间独立的公寓，里面有一间漂亮的适合皇室居住的卧室，还有适宜的私人浴室。当Blaise看到属于他的侍从时，他露出一丝微笑，Harry认为这是一个小小的胜利。再往下走，他打开了Draco房间的门，年轻的勋爵一边走进去，一边压低声音喘着气。  
这张床可以说是主屋的焦点。它的长度大约是远墙的一半，非常宽大，挂着厚重的锦缎窗帘。整个房间都铺着深色的硬木地板，壁炉前只有一块地方铺着大毛皮地毯。从地板到天花板的大窗户展示了令人惊叹的景色，俯瞰着地面，再往外是一片茂密的森林。Draco几乎没有注意到国王就在他身边，直到Harry把一只温柔的手放在他的肩膀上。  
“这是王后的私人房间。”Harry对着Draco的耳朵低语说，金发美人不禁打了个寒颤。他费了好大的劲才忍住不去舔Draco的耳廓，Omega的甜香诱人地填充着年轻勋爵的宫殿。国王咬紧牙关，面对着欲望、需要、索取的浪潮，只好退到一边，深吸一口气。  
“我可以帮你拿斗篷吗?”他伸出一只手问道。Draco伸出纤细的手指解开他脖子上的扣子，把自己肩膀上的衣服掀了下来。他把那件长及地面的深绿色天鹅绒披风交给国王，看着他走向一个镀金的大衣橱，把斗篷藏在里面。Harry朝房间另一边的一扇门点点头。  
“那是浴室。我得让把浴盆装满热水，这样你就可以在午饭前放松一下。”Harry笑了。Draco感谢了他，他的眼睛注视着国王离去的身影，他离开是为了给Draco一些私人空间。Harry一走，Draco就倒在床上，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。国王的气味简直让人迷醉，Draco发现自己越来越难以保持得体的举止。他记起自己几乎在Harry怀里昏过去，就像一个热情的Omega，控制不了自己。  
大约只过了十分钟，外面就响起了敲门声。Draco抬起头，叫他的客人进来。这是一个Beta女仆，后面跟着另一个，每个人都提着几壶热水。他迅速打开浴室的门，以便让女仆们去做他们的工作。不久，在拖着一桶桶水走了几趟之后，浴缸被装满了水，女仆们急忙跑了出来，好让Draco洗个澡。他脱下行装，把它们堆在地板上。他尴尬地看到，在从下马到现在的这段时间里，他的裤子已经湿透了。他叹了口气，气呼呼的，把衣服扔在一边。  
温暖的水抚慰着Draco疲惫的身体，他发现自己在豪华的金色浴缸里轻松地放松着。有人给了他一块黄色的肥皂，Draco很高兴地发现那块肥皂闻起来有柠檬皮和糖的味道。他很快地洗了澡，发现自己想赶紧梳妆打扮完，以便可以尽快再次见到国王。  
洗完澡擦干自己后，Draco发现他的东西被送到了自己的房间，并为他打开了包。他试穿了一条新裤子，但还没决定穿哪条。他发现自己一心想再次引起Harry的注意，胸中突然涌起一股自豪感。几天前，一想到某个他不熟悉的国王想要他做他的伴侣，他就勃然大怒。但现在，Harry特别想要他做他的伴侣，这一事实显然很有诱惑力。Draco暗自笑了笑，挑了一条紧身的黑裤子，他很清楚这件衣服吸引了许多Alpha的目光。一件白色的衬衫和翠绿色的背心，以及他的齐膝的皮靴，使他的全套服装更加完美。Draco对着挂在墙上的全身镜看了看自己，不禁把自己身上的绿色比作国王的绿色眼睛。相比之下，这块布几乎没有光泽。  
——————  
尽管城堡很大，Draco还是毫不费力地找到了去餐厅的路。他的朋友们也已经到了，同样穿着新衣服，和国王以及Draco不认识的另一个年轻人坐在一起。这个陌生人不管坐在什么位置，看上去都很高，一头火焰般的橙红色头发。Draco走近那群人，得意地笑着，他一到那里就吸引了国王的目光。他坐在Harry的左边。  
午餐很美味，还有他的朋友们，以及Weasley公爵和那出人意料却又和蔼可亲的伙伴们，使得午餐更加美味。显然，在君王Potter的土地上有大量的作物，恰巧是南瓜；葫芦以各种各样的形式存在着，所有这些都很美味。Harry说话的时候，Draco正在喝另一杯清凉的南瓜汁。  
“我必须承认，我相当吃惊，”他笑着说。“我从你父亲寄给我的包裹里猜出你是个很脆弱的人。我怎么也想不到你竟带着这么轻的一队护卫骑着马穿越全国。我以为你会带着随从，坐马车来呢。”  
Draco的手指突然紧紧抓住他手里的叉子。Blaise和Gregory交换了一下眼神。他们认出了年轻勋爵眼中的怒火。  
“很微妙。”Draco重复了哈利的话。Harry眨了眨眼睛。Draco使用的语气加重了他的不快。“你以为我会很脆弱。为什么，因为我是Omega?嗯?”Draco怒不可遏。他大声地把刀叉扔到盘子里，迅速地站了起来。他没有回头看一眼，大步走出餐厅，朝城堡的大门走去。他低声自言自语，咒骂他的父亲和国王。他真正期望的是什么? Potter国王和其他国王一样是Alpha，愚蠢而傲慢。  
Draco在外面向马厩冲去，飞快地骑上了“光轮”，马鞍和缰绳都没拿。他把那畜生从马厩里倒了出来，领着它穿过城堡的大门，催它往前走。这头野兽从大门里跑了出来，穿过城堡周围的草地。  
Harry一看见Draco走出饭厅，就跳了起来，跟在年轻的勋爵后面。Draco走后，他才勉强走进院子。他跑向大门，惊恐地看着Draco穿过广阔的陆地，奔向城堡外围的森林。Harry转身跑回屋里去拿隐形衣。他大声命令，让他的马，“火弩箭”，为他做好准备。  
同样坐在桌旁的三个人现在都走到大厅里，吃惊地看着国王把剑别在腰带上。  
“这是什么意思?!”Blaise指着Harry身边的武器问道。Harry一脸严肃地看着Blaise。  
“那些树林里到处都是野兽，有些你只在童话故事里听说过，”他咆哮道。“那里住着一条巨大的妖蛆。根据我父亲的命令，任何人都不准进入那座森林。Draco可能要被杀死了。”Blaise震惊地倒抽了一口冷气。Harry立刻大步走进院子，蹬上火弩箭，赶在怪物之前找到Draco。  
——————  
一想起Harry的话，Draco的胃里就翻腾着怒火。精致。当然可以。但这就是Alpha国王想要的新娘吗?一个愚蠢而脆弱的人，来奉承他的勇敢和高贵。Draco轻蔑地冷笑着，而他的马慢了下来。  
“走啊。”他气呼呼地说，哄着那动物往前走。当它拒绝时，Draco叹了口气，下了马。直到现在，他才注意到自己究竟在什么地方，这是他所不熟悉的地方。四周都是密密的树木，他无法透过它们看到城堡。一种下沉的感觉在他的肚子里打转。也许他的行动有些草率，他自己也承认。悔恨冷却了他暴怒的脾气，正如凛冽的寒风吹过他身边一样。他双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，咒骂着自己放弃了一件斗篷。  
“蠢货，”他咬牙切齿地说，不知道这是在侮辱自己还是在侮辱国王。  
不管他怎么催促或要求，他的马就是不动。Draco不愿意把它留在森林里，但他知道他需要找到出路。这片森林的某些东西让他不舒服，使他深感不安。他在马身上最后拍了一下，转身朝他原以为的方向走去。说实在的，树木似乎几乎模糊在了一起,Draco发现他不能区分任何一棵树和另一棵树。他不知道自己是朝城堡走去，还是朝森林深处走去，但他知道他必须设法逃离这片被诅咒的森林。  
Draco真的不可能知道他迷路以后过了多久，但随着透过树冠看到的光亮迅速消失，他走出森林的希望也随之破灭。夜晚带来了更深的寒意，Draco每次呼气都能看到自己的呼吸。他使劲咽了口唾沫，紧紧地闭上了眼睛;他不想哭，他拒绝。  
不久他就不得不承认他的流浪是徒劳的。以前他几乎无法分辨树与树之间的区别，但那时他还有光，而现在太阳已经西沉，他像瞎了眼一样四处游荡。他不得不摸索着树木，并希望自己不是在原地打转。  
最后Draco终于再也走不动了。他靠在一棵树上坐了下来，他把腿抬起来，抱在胸前，希望能驱走寒冷。他用双臂抱住膝盖，把额头放在手腕上。他很想抽泣，但还是咬紧牙关忍住了。他不会是一个不能控制自己感情的可怜虫Omega。如果他的肩膀在发抖，那只是因为天冷，仅此而已。  
当他感到一阵突然吹来的暖风时，他抬起头来，迷惑不解地在黑暗中寻找那令人愉快的温暖的来源。Draco眯起眼睛看着另一个草团，他只能看到前面有什么东西在闪闪发光。他跌跌撞撞地站了起来，慢慢地向那片闪光的地方走去，双手撑过每一棵树。当他越走越近时，他注意到他以为只有一线光芒的东西实际上是两闪，一对明亮的宝石在黑暗中闪闪发光。他走得越近，温暖的微风就越强劲。Draco很快就发现，风里飘着一种有趣的气味，就像烧焦的木头在燃烧。  
“Draco!”一个声音从漆黑的树丛中向他咆哮。Draco把头转向声音传来的方向，只在他的余光里看到，在他正在走的小路前面几英尺的地方，有一张巨大的爬行动物的嘴，排列着参差不齐的尖牙。他转身面对着野兽，一声尖叫卡在喉咙里。他站在巨大的妖蛆面前，吓得呆若木鸡。那野兽还没来得及咬住Draco，Harry就一把抓住那个金发美人，把他拉开了。他把Draco扑倒在地，拔出剑来。他准备好了，只要巨龙一冲过来，他就把它打倒。它张着大嘴，对着国王咆哮，喉咙后面的火焰照亮了周围的环境，但Harry站在原地。  
一看到王站在他和死亡之间，Draco身上的某种东西就融化了。他的呼吸被它的强度偷走了。突然，妖蛆闭上了嘴，专注地盯着Harry。两个人看了一眼，都没有抽离，直到它转过头，滑进森林深处。Draco怀着敬畏的心情看着这一幕，直到Harry转向他。Draco喜欢的祖母绿现在变成了红宝石，深红而凶狠。这是一个Alpha失去控制的信号。  
还没等他说话，Draco就被拽了起来，撞在一棵树上，风从他的肺里灌进去。Harry每一次呼吸都像在咆哮，Draco也不骄傲地承认他有点害怕。  
“对不起，我以为——”Draco嘟囔着。他不知道自己为什么要道歉，因为被冒犯了?也许更多的是他对待冒犯的幼稚反应。Harry咆哮。  
“没有。你没有。”王危险地靠近，凑到Draco裸露的脖子上，立即就咬了他一口，Draco能感觉到。他能感觉到牙齿在他的皮肤上。他感觉到了Alpha喘气时的湿热气息，他的上臂被强有力的抓住，把他固定在那个地方。突然，他既害怕又生气。他知道Harry突然要他不是出于爱，而是出于控制的原始需要。控制Draco。Draco无法抑制自己的咆哮，他朝Harry推了过去，想把他从他身上弄走，但徒劳无功。  
“我怎么知道你们的土地上有该死的龙?!”他厉声说。当Harry把他抓得更紧时，他退缩了。  
“我们要回城堡去。你不能再离开它了。清楚了?”Harry挤过去，用牙齿咬住Draco的耳垂。Draco热切的点点头。  
Harry满意地退了回去，吹起了口哨。他的马慢慢地靠近，小心地在路上绕过树木。Harry平稳地骑了上去，然后把Draco拉上来，向后坐在他面前的马鞍上。勋爵皱起了眉头，这是一种不可能的骑马方式。但Harry抓住Draco的手腕，让他用双臂搂住他的胸膛，笨拙地将他固定在胸前。Harry把斗篷披在Draco身上，虽然他还气得发疯，虽然他也冻得发抖，因此他很感激君王王给他的温暖。  
回城堡的路上一片寂静，并且这漫长得令人不舒服。Draco藏在Harry的斗篷里，被王的气味淹没了，他快要发疯了。他尽可能地依偎在一起，深深地吸了一口气。尽管他很生气，但王身上浓郁的香味足以使他平静下来，他完全忘记了他被什么激怒了。他经常偷偷地看一眼Harry，Harry的眼睛还没有恢复到最初的绿荫。有一次，Harry抓到了Draco的目光，Draco想了一会儿，他明白了这个Alpha是如何能够打败龙而取胜的。  
到达城堡大门时，Harry放慢了马的速度。他迅速下马，举起双臂，无声地要求Draco坠入其中。Draco温顺地照办了，然后他发现Harry根本不想把他放开。相反，Harry把Draco公主抱了起来，他把他的马交给了马童。他们一进城堡就受到Blaise和Gregory的迎接。Blaise正要警告Harry，但一看到国王的那深红的怒视，他立刻停住了。  
“我要送Malfoy勋爵上床睡觉。没有人可以打扰我们。”Harry命令道。说完，他便从Draco的朋友身边走过，气冲冲地上楼去了。Draco惊讶地看到他没有被带往他的套房。他把疑问的目光转向Harry，而Harry只是继续在走廊上走着。在走廊的尽头，他把Draco换了个位置，这样他就可以用一只手打开他们来到的巨大的门。Harry一进去，就把Draco放下来，Draco被放在了一张铺着厚厚的红被子的豪华床上。他好奇地用手指摸了摸缝线。一个国王居然会有像被子这样古怪的东西，而不是像羽绒被这样的东西，这似乎很奇怪。  
“脱光。”另一个命令。Draco因Harry的语气而感到不安。“脱光衣服，否则我就脱光你的衣服，而我不能保证你的衣服在我手里还能穿。”Draco的手指立刻伸向他背心上的纽扣，他耸了耸肩，解开纽扣，脱掉上衣。他飞快地坐到床沿上，以便弯腰滑下靴子。当他被推到背后时，他不得不站起来解开裤子的扣子。Draco脱下他的斗篷、靴子和外衣的时候，Harry也已经脱下了自己的斗篷、靴子和外衣。现在他就在Draco面前，手放在Draco手指下的银色纽扣上。  
“你在干什么?”Draco被Harry眼中的火焰迷住了，低声问道。Harry没有回答，而是把鼻子埋在Draco的脖子里。他推开了Draco的手，手指飞快地转动着纽扣。Harry没有褪去Draco腿上的裤子，而是把手滑到前边，挤压着Draco逐渐增长的欲望。Draco喘着粗气，浑身发抖。  
交媾和索取的幻想充斥着Draco的脑海，他的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。在他的内心深处，他是否已经准备好了?Harry这么做是因为他真的想要Draco，还是因为他想控制Draco?一想到自己不过是一件可以拥有的东西，Draco的嘴唇就皱了起来。他推了Harry一下，扭动着身子退到床上，想从另一个人身下钻出来。  
“我们不能这样做。”Draco咆哮道。Harry伸出手紧紧抓住Draco的脚踝，想把他拉回来。但Harry并没有像他预期的那样，咆哮着让Draco屈服，而是冷冷地看了年轻的勋爵一眼。  
“我该怎么做，道歉吗?抱歉，我说你娇弱。事实上，你并不娇弱。”Harry厉声说。“你是个威胁。”Draco张大嘴巴，瞪着王。Harry也用自己的目光回应了Draco的怒视，然后对着这个Omega露出野性的笑容。君王那双红红的眼睛和尖利的尖牙有力地提醒着人们，提醒着Draco要对付的是谁，和他要对付的是什么人。尽管他的脑子里不断地发出警告，尽管他的本能使他不得不向Alpha低头，Draco还是决定不能不战而降。他拒绝。  
“我不会和一个不在乎我的人结婚。”Draco啐了一口，Harry一脸怀疑。  
“不在乎你?不在乎你?”Harry咆哮道。“我请你来只是走走过场的，Malfoy，你是我的人。早在你踏进我的大门之前，我就把你据为己有了。你的气味——”他停了下来，无法抑制喉咙里回荡的低沉的咆哮声。Draco的呜咽声不请自来，他听了脸都红了。  
正如他警告过的那样，Harry从Draco的腿上扯下了裤子，把衣服撕破扔在一边。Draco爬上了床，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。Harry把自己的裤子扔在地上，才跟上了那个金发美人。Draco还没来得及抗议，Harry就用两只手抓住Draco的手腕，想把他按住。他把膝盖夹在Draco的两腿之间，把两腿分开，以便能在两腿之间坐下来。Draco紧抓着Harry的手，歇斯底里的情绪在他的胸中迅速地积聚起来，想要从他的嘴唇里逃出来。  
“我很抱歉!对不起，我跑了，我很难过，我——我不会再这样了。”Draco喘着气，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“你不能把我据为己有——不管怎样，我没有发情，这是不可能的。”  
“哦，我知道。”Harry回答说，考虑到此时的情况，他显得太冷静了。Draco猛地睁开眼睛，与Harry的目光相遇。王正对他傻笑。“但你会的。几天前我写信给你母亲，问她是否知道你的周期是否有规律。她坚持说是的，我们也相应地安排了这次访问。”  
空气从Draco的肺部呼出。他觉得喉咙里有个肿块，呼吸越来越困难。当他得出了一个不可避免的结论时，他的眼睛闭上了。君王并没有像Malfoy夫人让Draco相信的那样做出决定，他已经做出了选择。Draco意识到他真的不会再像Harry承诺的那样离开城堡了。  
他觉得Harry贴在他耳朵下面，离他要咬的地方很近。Draco沮丧地闭上了嘴。一想到他自己的母亲竟如此大胆地策划他的阴谋，与这个恶魔首领勾结，以确保他能得到应有的报应，他就感到害怕。他对他母亲竟然如此纵容感到震惊。  
随着时间一分一秒地过去，Draco连一声咆哮都没有听到，他皱起眉头，眨了眨眼睛，睁开眼睛望着Harry。Harry一直不停地用鼻子蹭他，偶尔在他的脖子或肩膀上吻一下，有一次是在他的锁骨上，但他没有再试图征服Draco。Draco自己也觉得，Harry吻他越久，他的恐惧就越少，他躺在那里，呼吸着更多王的气味。一定是感觉到Draco的眼睛在盯着他，他停止了侍从，把温柔的、祖母绿的目光转向了年轻的勋爵。Draco深吸了一口气，看到愤怒已经过去，Harry又一次控制住了自己，他松了一口气。  
“放开我，你这暴君( brute)，”他生气地说。Harry咯咯地笑了起来，松开了Draco的手腕，当他看到Draco的手腕因紧握而出现了红色的伤痕时，他畏缩了一下。Harry坐起来，让Draco也这么做。Draco轻轻地搓着手腕。  
“你知道……要多久吗?”他平静地问道，希望国王能明白他到底在问什么。Harry皱了一下眉毛，显然他还需要问更多的问题。Draco翻了翻眼睛。“在我发情之前，你这个混蛋。我还有多久?”Harry耸耸肩。  
“从明天到大约四天以后。”他回答。Draco点了点头，然后让他的眼睛在他发现自己所在的房间里转来转去。城堡很大，但很舒适，与城堡的其他部分大不相同。床很宽，上面盖着窗帘，类似于Draco房间里女王的床，但材质不同，没有那么重。这里的装饰也没那么精致，有很多木制家具，上面雕刻着复杂的图案。房间正对面的墙上搭着一座巨大的石制壁炉，壁炉里炉火噼噼啪啪地响个不停。Draco又一次情不自禁地注意到他身下的被子，以及它看上去多么不协调。  
“跟我睡吧。”Harry突然说，Draco瞪了他一眼。他注意到了他的表情，笑了。“不是那个，还不是。不,睡觉。我只想抱着你睡觉。你的气味能让我平静下来。”Draco不得不承认他也有同样的经历。Harry的气味早些时候已经平息了他的怒火，即使现在他也能感觉到，专注于它能让他的神经平静下来。  
Draco放弃了口头上的回答，爬上枕头，把腿塞进被子里。Harry爽朗地笑了笑，几乎是跳上前去和Draco会合。他钻到毯子下面，把Draco拉得更紧，用胳膊搂住他，把金发美人的头枕在下巴底下。Draco叹了口气，他的意识里有一种迫在眉睫的压力。  
——————  
Draco第二天醒来注意到的第一件事是，Harry已经不在他的床上了。第二件更要紧的事是国王的房间里热得令人难以置信。Draco从枕头上抬起头，看看有没有人从壁炉里逃出来，在夜里的某个时候，把房间点着了。的确，壁炉是黑的，里面没有火光。他呻吟着，试图站起来，离开床，却发现自己的四肢很沉重。当他想把身上的被子掀开，让它滑到地板上时，一阵呜咽声从他耳边掠过。他浑身是汗，当他低头看自己的身体时，他意识到自己也很强壮，他的硬挺使劲拉扯着他睡觉时穿的裤子，而裤子已经湿透了。  
Draco大声呻吟着，忍住了啜泣，他知道他那该死的热潮来了。他低声发誓，他应该知道的，在他那该死的伴侣的气味旁依偎一整夜会促使他这么做。他盲目地想抓着什么东西不放，因为他感到第一波包罗万象的浪潮需要冲洗他。当他的第一次热潮来临时，他的手指在他的枕头面料中摸索着什么东西。他的硬挺在他湿透的内裤里跳来跳去，他不得不使劲地闭上眼睛，以便集中足够的注意力弯下腰来，把那些该死的东西撕扯下来。  
仿佛在燥热中醒来还不够糟糕似的，Draco听到的比看到的更多。地板上一声响亮的撞击声和一声急促的喘息把他惊醒了，一个女仆显然是来拿早餐的，但却发现他们的鼻子被强烈的Omega信息素侵犯了。Draco甚至看不清是谁被派来了，因为此时他们匆匆忙忙地回到大厅里去了。Draco的心里有一种轻微的恐惧，担心在Harry有机会找到他之前，会有另一个Alpha发现他。国王此时可能在任何地方，毕竟他是国王，有很多职责要处理。  
没过多久，Draco就听到沉重的脚步声迅速接近国王的房间，他只能希望是Harry回到了他身边。刹那间，他被不幸穿好衣服的Harry按倒在床上，Draco既高兴又沮丧。一阵炽热的、男性化的暴风雨的气味使他头晕目眩，他只能用双臂搂住Harry的脖子，因为又一次的热潮把他的心都摇了起来。当Harry抽离时，Draco怒吼了一声，过了一会儿，他又回来了，身上光裸着，渴望品尝Draco的味道。他的吻一点也不温柔，他的吻是缺乏的，是绝望的。Draco对Harry每一次粗鲁的亲吻都表示欢迎。  
Harry的手顺着Draco的身体往下一伸，把他的双腿分开，好让自己挤到两腿之间。Draco倒抽了一口冷气，喉咙里发出一种又高又哑的声音，他觉得自己浑身都湿透了。他感觉到有什么钝东西压在他的洞上，但一明白那只是Harry的手指时，他就不高兴地呻吟起来。Harry把一根手指塞了进去，接着又把两根手指塞了进去。  
“更多,”Draco要求道。Harry非常高兴地把手抽了回去，坐了起来，把Draco的屁股贴在他的腹股沟上。他把自己的欲望引到Draco的穴口前，一把推了进去。Draco几乎把舌头都吞了下去，因为他的内心突然充满了喜悦。热潮像闪电一样穿过他的身体向他袭来，偷走了他的呼吸，只留下一阵颤抖和断断续续的声音。  
Harry一确定Draco已经准备好了，他就开始动起来，短浅地一刺，戏弄他的情人。他身体前倾，咬着Draco的锁骨，胸口的隆隆声几乎听不到了，眼睛盯着Draco脖子上他想咬的地方。Draco手忙脚乱地把自己埋在Harry的黑发里，催促那个男人去做他迫切需要和想做的事。  
“哦，请继续吧!”Draco呻吟着。令他恼火的是，Harry摇了摇头，继续做着他那痛苦而缓慢的动作。这足以让Draco尖叫。  
“告诉我你是我的。”Harry对着Draco的耳朵咆哮。“我想听你说。你是我的新娘，我的王后，我的伴侣。”Draco在Harry的黑色鬈发里攥紧了拳头，把脑袋往后一仰，水银色的眼睛目不转睛地盯着国王那双微红的眼睛。  
“我是你该死的王后，你要安抚我，”他咆哮道。Harry咕哝了一声，更快更狠地撞向Draco，然后咬住了他苍白的喉咙。他更用力地推，直到硬挺底部的结牢牢地压在Draco的洞上。他立刻强迫自己越过最严密的禁闭，与他的配偶打了个结，同时他的尖牙刺进了Draco脖子上的腺体里，把婚姻的锁链牢牢地封住了。他的高潮是强大的，与Draco的强度相匹配。Alpha和Omega一起发出激情的吼叫。  
两人在那里呆了好几个小时，紧紧拥抱在一起，一遍又一遍地发誓要和对方在一起。国王和王后都没有在意这一天，那一夜也没有受到重视，直到第二天天亮。Draco的身体上到处都有Harry嘴唇和手指散落的痕迹，而Harry身上最显眼的地方也有着类似的爱痕，以至于连他的衣服也无法掩盖他是一个被占有了的Alpha。  
当Draco的发情期平息下来以后，他才抓住机会向他丈夫问了一件他已经想了好几天的事。也许这是一件愚蠢的事情，但Draco无法否认他的好奇心。  
“Harry。”Draco躺在床上，手指放在被子缝上。“你为什么有一床被子，而不是城堡里每一张床上都有的厚羽绒被？”Harry朝他的王后微微一笑。  
“是我妈妈做的。”他回答道，把手放在Draco的手上。在她怀我的九个月里，她把这条毯子缝在了一起。我舍不得它。Draco的嘴角也扬起了笑容。他深深地吸了一口气，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。  
“那么，我想，如果我想要我们的孩子有一个他们自己的，我就应该开始了。”他叹了口气。


End file.
